


Fault

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muffled scream, Mute!Link, Muteness, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett awakes to something he isn't used to hearing. It shatters everything.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 18 Prompt: Muffled Scream

Rhett opened his eyes to soft lamp light spilling from the desk just across from him. As awareness slowly pushed the sleep from his mind, he took in the band posters on Link's walls. A variety of different bands and album art staring down at him.  
  
But as the fog slowly ebbed away, he could hear something. Sounded an awful lot like someone humming along to music. The sound was calming, deep, and melodic. Rhett let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, taking in the sound of some song he's sure he had been hearing on the radio.  
  
The only issue is, if he's sleeping, there's only  _ Link _ left in the apartment. Rhett bolts upright on the bed, his eyes wide as Link bobs his head lightly to the tune. He watches the dark head of hair shift to the beat as his voice comes out a soft hum in the silence of the room.  
  
The whole world seems to grind to a halt as Rhett slowly stands, making his way towards the brunet. When his hand gripped the smaller man's shoulder, Link jolted and a sound escaped from his throat that sounded oddly like a scream.  
  
Link rounded on him, anger and tears in his eyes, earbuds clattering to the desk. His features screaming how upset he was that Rhett had scared the absolute crap out of him. The upset quickly morphed into panic, although the blond wasn't sure why.  
  
At least not until his knees met the wood of the floor, pain racing up his leg and making him hunch forward. Hands ran over his back, trying to soothe. The reason the hands were trying to calm slowly dotting the floor in front of him.  
  
His hands shook as he leaned into the few tears that had found their way onto the floor. Link's hands were frantic on his body, no longer soothing but trying to haul the blond away from his crouched position.  
  
Rhett only curled in on himself more. Pressing his mouth to his arm and screaming into it. He was the reason they were like this. He was the reason Link couldn't speak. He was the reason Link thought he had nowhere to go. Rhett was the root of the problems. All of them. No matter how much love he poured into the brunet, nothing would ever help him more than if Rhett really did leave.  
  
Rhett stayed like that, curled at the foot of Link's desk chair. Crying and screaming into his arms as the brunet tried to ease the blond.  
  
Once it was all out of his system, he slowly uncurled from his position on the floor. His arm was red where teeth bit into the soft flesh, face damp with tears. His lungs hurt, crying out all his pain like that had been too much.  
  
"Sorry, don't know what came over me. I'm fine now," Rhett tried to smile at Link but was sure he was failing.  
  
' _ You are not. Rhett, this isn't your fault. Don't leave me. I love you. _ ' Link's signs were frantic, and the blond spotted small droplets gleaming in the lamp light.  
  
"If it isn't my fault, whose is it?" Rhett felt his shoulders slump.  
  
' _ No one's. Mine. Everyone's. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're trying to be better. _ ' Link's hands stopped to gently wipe some errant tears from Rhett's face, ignoring his own. ' _ We should also try to be better for ourselves, not just each other. I think that's part of our issue. Promise to talk about what's eating at us? Maybe not always right away, but before we go to sleep? _ '  
  
Rhett nodded, that sounded like a good idea. "Even if we can't help. Talking about it might help clear the air a bit, right?"  
  
Link's enthusiastic nod prompted a few more tears to run across his blotchy cheeks. "I'm sorry we've only been crying so much lately. Gosh I'm the worst boyfriend."  
  
The brunet huffed and frowned at him before gently pushing his shoulder. ' _ Like I'm any better. Pretty sure I sat on top of you and cried just last week. _ '  
  
Rhett laughed, "Better than me pulling the 'I'm Dead' move."  
  
Link laughed, there was the softest hint of sound to it. More than just a breath, but something else. Or maybe Rhett was listening with his heart? He couldn't be too sure, but seeing a genuine smile and laugh from Link was the greatest balm for his aching heart and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. From here on out I think we're finally going to see some healing. Thank god. These poor babies.
> 
> Need a hug? Come get some on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), or in the comments below!


End file.
